


Overwhelming

by winchestershiresauce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tit-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestershiresauce/pseuds/winchestershiresauce
Summary: Sometimes Dean just needs to fuck your tits.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Overwhelming

Straddling Dean’s lap on the edge of the bed, his hands cupped your breasts and squeezed. His fingertips aggressively dug into the soft flesh of your tits as he placed hungry kisses and nips across your throat. Having been too lazy to do laundry lately, you were down to just your sexy going-out bras, which would not have been an issue if you hadn’t paired one with your lowest cut v-neck just to see what kind of reaction you could get from your boyfriend.

As he growled into your throat and you dragged your fingernails across the firm muscles of his back and shoulders, you decided it was the best idea you’d had all week. Feeling your panties drench at Dean’s desperate ministrations, you ground your hips down onto his lap. You couldn’t help the shaky gasp that left your lips as you felt his hardness, straining against the zipper of his jeans, connect with your core. Before you could even finish thinking about how badly you needed both of you to be naked, Dean was yanking your shirt over your head and his quickly joined it on the floor. In the smoothest and swiftest of movements, he maneuvered the two of you so that you were flat on your back on the mattress and his body was pressed against yours, your legs still straddling his hips. He stood up and made quick work of his jeans, adding them and his boxers to the assortment of clothes on the floor, before all but jumping right back on top of you. 

“What’s the rush?” you giggled, not complaining but amused at how frantic his movements had become.

As he reached behind you to unclasp your bra, he growled, “Wanna fuck those perfect tits so bad.” Softly moaning at the thought, you immediately slid your bra off. Dean straddled your ribs for a moment, his ass resting on the softness of your belly. Desperate to feel himself between your perfectly soft and shapely tits, he pinched both of your nipples between his thumb and index finger as he leaned forward to violently press his mouth against yours. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, needing more, needing him closer, but he pulled away. You pouted and he responded with a smirk. He opened his hands further and moved them so that he was cupping your breasts from the sides and below, pressing them together. He ran his tongue along the crevice they created when suddenly he had a better idea. 

“Actually, you get on top,” he commanded as he jumped up and stood next to the bed. “And those pants absolutely need to come off.” Your look of confusion turned to a grin as you began to realize what he was planning. Without any fanfare, you shoved your pants down over your hips and to the floor. Dean laid back on the bed, fully naked and more than ready for you. 

“Where do you want me?” you asked, sauntering over to the bed.

“Ass up here, Princess.” Giddy, you climbed over him and positioned yourself so your face hovered over his cock and your wet pussy was within easy reach of his fingers and mouth. Without wasting time, you took him into your mouth, allowing the saliva to build up and coat his length. You worked your lips up and down his shaft while running your tongue along the underside of that delicious cock. His fingers danced around your slick entrance and you shook your ass in his face a little more to entice him to continue. As you cupped your hand around his balls, careful to give them a little squeeze but not too much pressure, he shoved two fingers inside of your greedy cunt. 

Satisfied with the slickness you’d built up on his cock, you drew your lips almost all the way off of him, giving a bit more attention to his bright red head. As he withdrew his fingers to rub circles around your clit, you gasped, letting him fall out of your mouth completely. It was time for the main event.

Repositioning yourself so you were practically laying on him, you pressed his dick -- so hard it may as well have been steel -- to your sternum, allowing your tits to engulf it. Dean opened his mouth to groan or moan or say something, but was cut off when his breath hitched as you squeezed your breasts tightly around him. The combination of your spit, his precum, and your sweat allowed him to move easily through the slick cavern of your cleavage as he involuntarily jerked his hips up to push himself deeper. His next, more purposeful, thrust shoved his cock so far between your tits that his tip nudged against your lips. To Dean’s surprise, you opened your lips and followed his cock as he drew back to thrust again. With your hot mouth so close to the top curve of your breasts, his next thrust plunged that perfect cock right between your waiting lips. 

“Oh, Jesus, fuck,” he cried, his fingers stuttering as he slammed them into the sweet spot inside of you. He stilled his hips for a moment as you gently sucked on the head of his cock, your tongue dancing over his leaking slit. With more force than the previous thrust, he bucked his hips up to slide his throbbing cock through the space between your tits and further into the wet heat of your mouth. It was almost more than Dean could handle and you could tell by the way he couldn’t figure out what to do with his hands or his mouth. He was usually so adept at getting you off using either or both, but this time, he couldn’t keep a rhythm to save his life. He’d caress the sensitive spot up against your pelvic bone then grunt and fuck his fingers furiously into you, but would slip them out and fervently massage your clit the next time his breath caught in his throat. Trying to keep himself from screaming, he nibbled on the inside of your thigh as you continued to slide your tits up and down over his desperate cock and followed his every move with the mouth that he loved more than anything.


End file.
